<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【海赫】念念不忘 by hesmygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329089">【海赫】念念不忘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmygirl/pseuds/hesmygirl'>hesmygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haeeunland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:06:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmygirl/pseuds/hesmygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个分手之后发现自己还是很在意李东海的李赫宰。*请自行选择是否要阅读。<br/>题目是麦浚龙的歌，我非常喜欢，感兴趣的话请听听。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【海赫】念念不忘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>暴雨夜，李东海运动过度，到了半夜还有兴奋劲，睡不着，也没地方去，只好躺在床上刷ins。他本能地去点左上角的头像，拇指离手机屏幕还有一公分时又停住了。都分手了，有什么好看的，就算要看，白天一起工作时可以看个够。<br/>他叹了口气，熄掉屏幕，陷入惆怅。手机忽然响起来，他看了眼来电人：银赫，像是刚才的纠结全被对方收尽眼底，有种被抓包的羞耻感，心都猛的跳了一下。<br/>李东海接通电话，脸和手机空出一段距离，好平复呼吸。<br/>“……李东海。”李赫宰一字一顿地念出这三个字，很重，都能想象他咬紧牙关的样子。<br/>“又乱吃东西吃坏肚子啦？”李东海想开玩笑，竭尽全力装得幽默轻松，黑暗中却还是一脸苦相。<br/>“我做噩梦了。”李赫宰如实道来，说完又难为情。<br/>你小子真的才过完三十五岁的生日吗。李东海皱眉，一听原因又被逗得笑起来，忍不住嗤笑一声。可你打给我有什么用呢，我能飞进梦里给你斩妖除魔吗。<br/>李东海的心理活动还没结束，那边又开口了：“我想见你。”<br/>两端都是长长的沉默，只听见雨滴一串一串地砸到树上。最后还是李东海先开口的：“那你等我，我二十分钟以后到。”李赫宰听到很重的碰撞声，知道那个人是跳下床的。<br/>李东海遇到了一个很长的红灯，他不耐烦地鸣笛，隐约听见前面的轿车里传来一句脏话，他摇下车窗，也不客气地回了一句。他盯着来回摇摆的雨刷，抓了抓头发，轻蔑地从鼻子里哼出一个音，不是对其他人，是对他自己。随喊随到，这算什么啊。<br/>你李赫宰那么多朋友，可以一起去旅行，一起穿情侣鞋，一起在图书馆度过一整个下午，叫我干什么。他心里不忿。但随即又有另一波海浪卷过来——他意识不到——他最深的那一层心理是：幸好是我。</p><p>分手的理由很简单，也很普遍。在一起太久了，腻了，没有新鲜感了，光靠眼神就可以破译对方的想法，太亲密了，活像乱////伦。<br/>那晚他们在餐厅吃饭，平时不爱喝酒的两个人都心照不宣地点了些酒，度数还不算低。李赫宰喝得满面通红，本来靠着座椅，冷不丁挺起身，半个身体都挪到了餐桌上方，一边晕乎乎地吐字，一边开始掰手指。<br/>“李东海，人间三情，亲友爱。你是我很喜欢的弟弟，亲密无间的朋友，但是，”李赫宰顿了一下，不知道是喝蒙了，还是留时间组织语言，“唯独爱人这层关系，已经磨损得看不出原样了。一把钥匙，要是磨成别的齿纹，那还开得了锁吗？”<br/>他说最后一句时盯着李东海的眼睛，李东海偏过头，咂了咂嘴，好像在品味这段话。等了好一会才敢看回李赫宰的正脸，他的脑袋也晕沉沉的，他说：“你最近是不是看了好多书，好有文化呀。”<br/>那天李赫宰戴了一顶鸭舌帽，是李东海载他来餐厅的，离开时李赫宰不肯搭他的车，说有朋友来接，不知道是真的还是扯谎。李赫宰像吞了一斤铁，胃部传来强烈的垂坠感，他稍微弯下腰，让自己好受点。<br/>李东海鬼使神差去摸李赫宰的脸，干干的，什么也没有。他很失望，他也不知道自己为什么要失望，尽管如此也要装得平静。他转过身去，淡淡说了一声那我走了。</p><p>李东海在李赫宰面前很犟，说是二十分钟就是二十分钟，很不巧地遇见几个漫长的红灯，他看了眼腕表，眼看要超时，下了车就跑起来。<br/>玄关没有开灯，李东海只看见李赫宰穿了一身蓝色睡衣，他的脸浸在阴影里。<br/>“油费和洗车费都你出。”李东海习惯了见面先说俏皮话，所以猛然被李赫宰抱了个满怀时他的笑还僵在脸上。对方太用力了，他都有点喘不过气。这一次他依然鬼使神差地摸了摸李赫宰的脸，湿漉漉的。分不清是哭了还是不小心蹭到他身上的雨水，他不敢猜。<br/>“去你家吧。”李赫宰说。<br/>李东海对自己的房子熟门熟路，这是当然的，所以出门的时候没有开灯。李赫宰也对他家表现出异常地熟悉，刚脱了鞋，摸着黑很自然地就进了李东海的房间，要命的是他也察觉到了自己的熟悉。在客观上这是说得过去的，他来过又不是一次两次了，但他们已经分开了，这就说不过去了。化解尴尬的最佳方法就是保持沉默。<br/>李东海跟在他后面，远远地隔出一段距离，帮他开了灯，而后四处张望："有事叫我。"<br/>李东海躺到沙发上，双臂枕着头，不时往李赫宰那扇门看看，更睡不着了。<br/>第二天他们还有线上演唱会的练习，李赫宰前一晚来得急，忘了换衣服，踩了一双帆布鞋就来了，身上还是他那套睡衣。人的情感记忆很难切断，但可以克制着不外露，身体记忆不行，就像一条过长的尾巴，塞进衣服也看得出形状。于是李赫宰想当然地进了洗手间，又想当然地拿起他以前用的那只电动牙刷，他扫了眼四周，打开洗脸台附近的柜子瞥了眼，他的那一套日用品，李东海全都没扔。不知道是忘了还是故意的。他看了眼镜子里自己的脸，难以控制地感到庆幸又难堪。<br/>李东海站在门口，拿了一叠衣服给他，衣服上是半截tempus的印花，还是全新的，标签都还在。<br/>李东海解释道："跟事业没有关系，今天没有拍摄活动。我的衣服上……"有我的味道。<br/>李赫宰知道下半句的内容，及时打断，把衣服接过来，生疏地说声谢谢，转过头继续刷牙，电动牙刷嗡嗡嗡地，吵得他太阳穴突突跳。<br/>他们坐在练习室的两端。成员们多少知道一些变化，就算不知道他们已经分开了，也看得出闹别扭了。但李赫宰又穿着李东海个人营业的衣服，气氛变得很诡异。那天的练习室前所未有地安静。<br/>李东海到了停车场，前脚进了车，李赫宰后脚就钻到了副驾驶位上。<br/>李东海愕然："你晕车吗？"<br/>李赫宰也愣，白捡的理由为什么不要，他点点头。<br/>"送你回宿舍？"李东海绑好安全带。<br/>"我这几天都住你家。"李赫宰捣鼓安全带，磕磕碰碰半晌，怎么也插不好。</p><p>那几天气象台发布了预警，最近首尔会有持续的强降雨。<br/>李赫宰还是睡李东海的房间，没有挪到客房，搬过去显得更尴尬，好像他多介意似的。<br/>李赫宰辗转反侧，跳了一整天，但一点也不困。门不知道什么时候开了，有人摸到床上，旁边的床铺陷下去一大块。惯性使然，李赫宰变作侧躺。但李东海紧挨着床沿，没有靠近的意思。<br/>你怎么了。他想问。<br/>想了想，变成你到底了做了什么噩梦。<br/>李赫宰喉咙干涩，艰难地说。<br/>"我梦见我们去了济州岛。"<br/>"嗯。"<br/>"我怕晒，躲在阳伞下吹海风。你去游泳了。"<br/>"那不挺惬意的吗。怎么了，地震了，来了一群丧尸，还是海底钻出了一只哥斯拉？"<br/>"那天浪很大，你没有回来。"<br/>"……"<br/>"李东海。"李赫宰还是维持着背对他的姿势，为了好开口。<br/>"嗯？"李东海倒被他弄得怪难为情的。<br/>"我觉得我可能……我可能还是有点儿离不开你。"他太真心了，身体都有点抖。<br/>李东海转过去，一把抱住李赫宰。他说，"打雷了。"<br/>李赫宰勉强地偏过头，哪有雷，闪电都没有。但他多少要给点台阶。"我又不怕。"<br/>李东海收紧手臂："不，你怕。"<br/>李东海蹭了蹭他的脖子，脸贴上去感受他的温度，最后问："我们下一次再分手好不好？"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>